Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-n-3(-3n+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -n {-3(}\gray{-3n+1}{)} $ $ -n + {9n-3} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-n + 9n} - 3$ $ {8n} - 3$ The simplified expression is $8n-3$